Hunt Begins
by RavenSara84
Summary: Sequel to What? Ryuuga finds that he needs to show the Doctor what Beyblades are, and explain what L Drago is, while the Doctor finds it amusing to see his reaction to the outside of the TARDIS.


Hunt Begins

PG

Crossover with Doctor Who/Beyblade Metal Fusion

Ryuuga found himself looking at the outside of the TARDIS, a blue box really, then the Doctor lets it be known that he has done some searching on Ryuuga and then there is the explanation of beyblades and L Drago.

The Doctor looked over at Ryuuga, finding it rather amusing to see the teen's reaction to look at the blue Police phone box. He was happily surprised to find although Ryuuga's reaction was the same as everyone else's; although it was a bit backwards now that he thought about it, the majority of people saw the outside of the TARDIS _first_ and then the inside, but still it was amusing to see Ryuuga's look of sheer surprise, which was then schooled back under the mask of indifference.

"So Ryuuga," The Doctor began, taking a little leap towards him; "You battled with Rago, which was why you were so badly injured,"

The Doctor had decided to check up on Ryuuga and had been rather surprised in what he had found, not just that a creature possessed him – which should have, as history had shown, _killed_ him – but also that he had managed to change his ways, not to the extreme, he was more of an…

_Anti-hero._ The Doctor had mused in his head as he read over everything that had been reported about Ryuuga that the TARDIS could get.

Ryuuga remained silent, but The Doctor could see the answer clearly in his amber eyes, the teen might have schooled his facial expressions to perfection The Doctor was older and had more experience to see in the _eyes_ of those around him, he had over nine hundred years of experience after all.

"But you lost something," The Doctor didn't completely understand what the TARDIS was trying to tell him with _that_ bit of information; _L Drago, the forbidden bey…. What's a bey?_

"L Drago," Ryuuga finally said, getting the feeling that The Doctor wouldn't leave the subject alone; _Does he leave any subject alone?_ He wondered as he looked at the eccentric man, he could have been taken for a young man with a decent job, given that he wore a suit and then you saw the trainers which made you wonder if he had to run a lot or if he just liked to wear comfortable shoes. But when you got into a proper conversation with him, or when he just decided that he wants to talk and you don't really have to say anything back to him, you could _hear_ how different he was.

"What is L Drago?" The Doctor asked, getting a feeling that he should know the answer to that one, but his mind was not cooperating with him.

"One of the constellations, Draco," Ryuuga told him simply.

"One of the…"He trailed off; "Wait, how is that possible? It's part of a _constellation_!"

"You have it in a bey," Ryuuga said and sighed as he saw the blank look on the Doctor's face, he looked around himself; "Are we on earth this time?"

"Yes, planet earth in the year 2010,"

"You can see what a bey is then," He walked away and found close at hand a bey park, where teens were battling each other in friendly battles.

"So that's… That's a spinning top…." The Doctor began to say until he saw one battle that had something strange going on, a bright purple light came from one of the bey's and there was an eagle; "That's…"

Ryuuga glanced at the Doctor with a smirk, pleased to see that he had the upper hand over the man this time and noticed that the other blader had a golden light come from their bey the symbol for Libra.

_It's those two._ He frowned, not wanting anyone to see him, especially since this was the year he had been defeated by Ginga, he quickly turned to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Hey," The Doctor noticed him leaving and trotted over to him; "What's wrong? It's just a game,"

"I know those two, the one with the Eagle and Libra, if this is 2010 then I can't be seen by them," He leaned against the TARDIS as the Doctor opened the door.

"Are they your friends?"

Ryuuga laughed and shook his head; "Right now I am busy with L Drago, removing the dark power that it had contained for so many years and making it something even more powerful,"

"I… See," The Doctor frowned, opening the door to the TARDIS; _He's similar to… No, he's different; he's changed; _"If L Drago is part of the Draco constellation why don't we visit it?"

"What?" Ryuuga looked at him in surprise, unwilling to believe that someone would even think of doing that, even though part of his mind still told him it was impossible, he knew after being in this ship for a while that The Doctor could easily let him see every constellation.

"Why not visit it?"

"L Drago disintegrated," Ryuuga told him; "There's no…"

"It's part of the Draco constellation, it _can't_ just vanish into thin air,"

"You can't be serious," He said drily, refusing to get his hopes up over something like this, L Drago was _his_ bey, his _power_.

"You know we can look around time _and_ space," He turned to the TARDIS console and began to shift the gears, with Ryuuga watching on, holding onto the rail behind him as the TARDIS lurched forward; "We'll find this L Drago, I still don't understand it, but it's obviously important to you, you've shared a lot of history with it…. _And_ the only one it _hasn't _killed in its long history is impressive,"

Ryuuga had no idea what he could say to that, so he did what he always did, remained silent, letting the Doctor take the control and take them to the Draco constellation although he had no idea what they would find.

_L Drago would be there, it can't vanish, and it's not possible for part of a constellation to just vanish._ The Doctor thought to himself with a frown, glancing over at Ryuuga; _He's at a loss, probably never been without it before, so we have to find it._

He looked up at the TARDIS and it seemed to hum in agreement with him and he grinned, spinning a wheel that lurched them violently over to the side and he continued to run around, as the teen just watched him, slight nervous at his control over the TADRIS while it was going through space.


End file.
